


Adopted Their Beloved Hinata

by Anonymous



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adopted Work, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is an adopted work of Their Beloved Hinata. I reccomend you go read the original one to start and understand everything.(note i am not a good writer so forgive me if the writing quality is bad) this is open to requests.https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175491/chapters/45580129
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Hinata Hajime, Hanamura Teruteru/Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime & Pekoyama Peko, Hinata Hajime & Saionji Hiyoko, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Everyone, Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nidai Nekomaru, Hinata Hajime/Owari Akane, Hinata Hajime/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Their Beloved Hinata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175491) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



So. Ive adopted that work. Well Time to explain this.  
In a nutshell, monokuma gives everyone despair Disease except for peko, hiyoko, and kazuichi which makes them yanderes for hajime. This is a request based one shot collection. I am open to any requests except for smut, non con and other things. Ill add more im against when i think of some. Until then adios!


	2. Akane/Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp is finally vacation. And im a shit writer. Im gonna aim for at least one per week.

Hajime muttered as he was reading his book. He had managed to get some books from the library without being kidnapped again. He knew Sonia hung out there alot so he was thankful that no one saw him. The book was a murder mystrey novel with multiple points of view. He was almost at the climax of the story where the killer was revealed when the door started shaking,

"Open the door Hajime!"

'Please tell me it isnt Akane' He thought when the door was kicked down. It was Akane.

"Heya Hajime"

"You remembered my name?"

"Of course I did! So how about we head to my cabin? I got some of teruterus food!"

"No than-"

"Yeah? Great!"

Hajime suddenly blacked out. When he awoke he saw akane in front of him eating meat as fast as possible.

"So you woke up huh?"

"Where are we?"

"My cabin. Here take some food."

"Um no thank you"

Hajime then ran for the old building. It had a lock from the party byakuya held so it should be safe to stay in for the night.


End file.
